sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sergey Yurinkov - The Cat
Author Message : I'm not fluent in English, so i'm sorry if theres any grammatical errors on this page! Also this page is not fully complete, i will be updating this page few times! "My name is Sergey! Sergey Yurinkov and i tell you what, i'm not from here! And this is totally strange, like, i'm on Mars!" - Sergey during his explaination towards Guntiver. Sergey Yurinkov ( сергей юринков , Sergey Yurinkov ) is a Soviet Union red army lieutenant who serves under the command of Leonid Oktovinochky and his soviet Guards formation commander, Ivan Gorsky. During the WW2 era on Earth V.2 ( An alternate planet of the current human inhabited Earth. This version of Earth however is inhabited by fully-evolutioned mobian race ) . He along with his comrades fought against the Nazi Germany Empire to stop the führer's twisted ambition, ruling the world. History Youth Sergey Yurinkov was born in Novosibrisk. His father was a railroad worker and with such low income from his father's profession, he and his family lives in poverty. Sergey grew up as a diligent, hard working young man along his brother Vadim. He was a young man whos willing to take the hardest job in order to give his family extra income to survive from the condition. He has worked as a railroad worker, construction worker and as a mechanic in a factory. And with such experiences and skills, hes able to join the soviet red army and rose his rank as a lieutenant by the age of 20 with enough income for his family. Sadly, before he could show his success of saving his family from poverty to his father. His beloved father died by illness on June. Time Bomb Effect During his time on Earth V.2 , Sergey was just an ordinary soldier like his comrades. He lead his troops as a lieutenant in Battle of Prokhorovka, 1918 . Defending the territory from the invading 2nd SS Panzer Division Das Reich under the command of general Rodrich Versilben. His troops was almost succeed into repelling the enemy from the frontline untill a sudden cunning tactic from the nazi general caused distasters to his troops. This tactic called the "Time Bomb Effect" manipulated the time materials around the area. However, the true effect of this bomb occurs only towards Sergey and his opponent the general, changing their timeline on Earth V.2 by transporting them to Mobius.The transportation by the time bomb also causes their DNA to match with the current mobian DNA in Mobius to match their timeline with the Mobius's timeline. Meeting With The Arctic Freedom Fighters After his arrival to Mobius, He was found by Guntiver in a coma, laying on the middle of snow in Northern Tundra . Guntiver then took the mobian cat for treatment inside the secret cave with the members of the Arctic Freedom Fighter trying to figure out Sergey's peculiar way to show up near their secret area. Upon his awakening from coma, Sergey realized that his form has changed and had a panic attack for a while before he was calmed down by Sealia. He explains the weird event he encountered with to Guntiver, convincing him to help him go back to his homeplanet Earth V.2 . Despite his first attempt caused him to be called "Lunatic" by Erma Ermine, he finally convinced them that he doesn't belong in the current planet and his exsistence in Mobius is technically as "An Alien" , by showing a photo of him with his mother and brother. After then, he with Guntiver and the rest of the Arctic Freedom Fighters work together. Both to help Sergey back to Earth V.2 and to fight a new evil force that also comes along with Sergey.. Appearence Sergey is a siberian red cat with thick fur around his skin that helps as a source of warmth if he were around the cold, winter area. His eyes are blue. He commonly uses his soldier uniform he uses during his time in the soviet military, added with soviet military hat, darkish purple scarf and red armband. He wears a pair of brown combat boots and is usually seen carrying around his Mosin Nagant ( A common rifle used by the russians during WW2 ) . He has alot of pockets for his ammunition and bomb storage on his military coat, even he placed a gun carrier to his black pants. Personality Sergey is diligent and hard-working. He can't stand sitting on sofa not doing anything. He loves to be productive and he will always find things that could keep him working. This is caused by his past that made him always tought that "Being lazy will bring poverty or bad luck." . He also a very good leader, able to command his troops during his war on Earth V.2 . But when he had to follow Guntiver's command, he will willingly do so as a part of his loyal personality. He also cares to his family and comrades while fully adoring his marshal Leonid for being an adorable, respectable figure to him. When it comes to his enemies, he will fight them no matter how hard they are to fight, holding grudges or mocking them publicly if neccessary. He is quite a smoker and a drinker. But he stopped doing it oftenly in Mobius since cigarettes and Vodka are hard to find in Northren Tundra. Abilities and Skills * Resistance to cold weather With his thick furry fur, Sergey is able to resists cold weather during winter. This is also an ability he acquired after doing intensive military trainning ( Swimming in icy river ) * Feline Survival Skills As a siberian cat, he has sharp instinct to survive. Using any kind of resources around him to be used properly in order to keep him alive. For example, he is able to use a kind of plant as a medicine or being able to recognize poisonous foods. * Swift Movement After his body changed into a smaller height than his normal height in Earth V.2 . His movement speed has drastically increased. He is able to run fast ( But not as fast as Sonic ) , jump to certain height or to avoid incoming melee attack from his enemy or distant attack. * Quick Response Being a cat caused him to have quick response to anything around him. For example, he could quickly catches an apple that fell from a tree or avoiding incoming arrow going to him. But this only works only if he were in a very focused condition/ battle condition. * Weapon creating and other survival items With his experience as a mechanic and as a leutnant of a tank division . Sergey is able to create or upgrade his current weapon ( Mosin Nagant and Tokarev ) with available materials. He is able to create mini bombs for decoy or a simple ground mine. he is also able to create "Special" bullets for destroying robots or mobianoids called the Iron-Breaker. * Military Skills These are the skills he acquired from his trainning after joining the soviet military : # Stealthy ( By using camouflage ) # Athleticism # Combat/ Martial Arts # Physical endurance Weaknesses * Magic or supernatural powers Since he was born as a ordinary mobian, he is unable to protect himself from magic or supernatural powers such as pyrokinesis or hydrokinesis. And because of this, he need to use all of his military and combat skills properly and cleverly if he ever encountered with a enemy with this kind of ability. Background Information * Sergey is able to speak English but with viscous russian accent. * His brother works as a military medic. * Despite of his existence in Mobius as "An Alien" . He does not seems to attract suspicion towards other Mobiankin due to his appearence that is transformed from ''' '''what he should've looked like on Earth V.2 Category:Males Category:Cats